Pasión sufriente
by MeiSakit
Summary: Judar experimenta una atracción irremediable por Sinbad, rey de los siete mares y enemigo declarado de las fuerzas a las cuales él sirve. Por supuesto, este hecho no le representa ningún obstáculo para ir de cabeza tras el capricho que le obsesiona. SinJu. Participando en #AcidMotín2019.


Magi pertenece a Ohtaka Shinobu. Este one-shot contiene escenas sexuales, lo escribí para los premios #AcidMotín2019 del grupo Motín Fanficker.

* * *

**Pasión sufriente**

**•**

Cierto era que Judar se había encaprichado con Sinbad desde que le conoció. Fuerte, gallardo e imbuido de una voluntad que hacía palidecer a cualquiera a su lado, era el candidato a rey ideal. El origen humilde apenas era un dato irrelevante dentro de su impresionante biografía. No importaba cuántos calabozos levantara Judar para príncipes del imperio Kou a lo largo de los años; aquel hombre nunca desapareció por completo de su mente. Se convirtió en un sueño traslúcido que desaparecía antes de que abriera los ojos, en un objeto más allá del alcance de sus manos aunque fuese capaz de volar.

Cuando le tuvo delante por primera vez en un largo tiempo durante la revuelta de Balbadd, la sangre comenzó a hervirle. Quería pelear contra él, quería que le perteneciera; pero lo más significativo de todo recaía en que no soportaba que pusiera sus ojos sobre otro _magi_ y a él en cambio lo ignorara. Aladdin, Alibaba; todos eran estorbos que lamentó no haber podido erradicar. Se transformaron en el detonante de un puñado de sentimientos que desde entonces crecieron descontrolados. Los celos le atormentaron y la envidia a ratos le encegueció; aunque también lo espolearon lo suficiente para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Entonces el rey de los siete mares estuvo de visita en el palacio del imperio Kou y Judar se dedicó a pagarle con la misma moneda. Alterado por la serie de revelaciones que el bastardo de Aladdin le había mostrado por la fuerza, que no eran otra cosa sino la espantosa historia de su vida, ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para fastidiarlo. Hasta la penúltima noche, cuando vio como Kougyoku se escondía detrás de una pared para contemplarlo desde la distancia; sonrojada y demasiado tímida fuera del campo de batalla para hacer algo más que suspirar en silencio por él. Aquello tuvo un efecto desconcertante en Judar: sin ser consciente del todo de sus propios sentimientos, se vio en cierta forma reflejado en ella y la idea se le hizo insoportable. El ramalazo de celos se vio atenuado por el horror que le invadió.

Pero él y Kougyoku no eran iguales: para Sinbad ella podía ser una jovencita manipulable a la que poder utilizar, pero él en cambio era una criatura detestable, traicionera y que solo le podía inspirar rencor. Tal vez incluso asco. Llegado a este punto Judar no pensaba con claridad. Había ido más lejos del punto de retorno a la cordura y no se libraría de aquel infierno a menos que se arrojase a las llamas de uno peor. Eso fue justamente lo que hizo.

La oscuridad era de lo más práctica; cuando se deslizó sobre el lecho de la habitación de invitados en que dormía él y reptó por encima de su cuerpo, Sinbad despertó y le agarró el rostro entre las dos manos pero no pudo descubrir su identidad. Le creyó el producto de un sueño erótico, y Judar dejó que siguiera pensándolo cuando le besó por primera vez. Amargo por el vino que había bebido el rey y dulce por el deseo; idealizado por sus propias ensoñaciones. La fantasía perduró hasta que los besos fueron insuficientes para el apetito y el roce entre los dos se tornó áspero. Por poco violento. Entonces el hombre oyó una risita junto a su oído:

―¿Por cuánto más fingirás no saber quién soy?

Enseguida Sinbad se quedó rígido debajo de él. Judar pudo notar como sacudía la cabeza varias veces, como intentando desprenderse por completo de la somnolencia. Un momento más tarde el panorama se volteó para él y ahora era su turno de estar contra la cama. Sinbad le sujetaba por el cuello; un agarre firme pero no lo bastante implacable para cortarle la respiración. Incluso en aquellas surrealistas circunstancias no rebasaba el límite de la crueldad.

―¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer, Judar? ―Había algo de incredulidad en su voz agitada, además de molestia.

―Hago lo que me place, ¿qué más? ―dijo, taimado. Intentó mover las piernas pero le resultó imposible bajo el peso del otro hombre―. No seas aburrido, si quieres puedes continuar fingiendo que no soy real.

―Estás demente ―le soltó exasperado y se levantó―. Lárgate antes de que alguien te descubra.

Le dio la espalda y fue hasta la ventana. La abrió de par en par buscando refrescarse con la brisa nocturna. Se masajeó el rostro, conmocionado por la situación; y aunque no le agradara, también visiblemente excitado. Detrás de él, Judar se quitó y dejó caer al suelo el manto blanco que llevaba sobre los hombros, luego continuó con el _choli*_ y los pantalones negros. Al final se arrancó también cada una de las joyas; entonces fue y presionó su cuerpo desnudo contra la espalda de Sinbad. Sus escuálidos brazos le rodearon como enredaderas. No se oía ningún ruido entre las cuatro paredes, pero el _rukh_ le señaló certeramente que no se equivocaba al insistir.

La tentación era demasiado grande para desgastarse en excusas. Incluso ante la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa, el rey debió considerarlo un reto: simplemente su confianza en sí mismo era desmedida. Le asió por la muñeca y lo besó de cara a la luna hasta que se le incrustaron en los labios sus palabras de advertencia. No se haría responsable de las consecuencias de un juego que no inició. Judar no le habría escuchado ni aunque estuviera lúcido.

Una vez en la cama descubrió que más de un abismo se abría entre ambos. En sus manos se sintió desfallecer con la mera masturbación; dedos y lengua parecían reencontrarse con su piel como si de una asidua compañera se tratase. Se esforzó en imitar sus movimientos pero obtuvo patéticos resultados. Podía sentir su sonrisa en la oscuridad. Se dedicó a atraparla con los labios de manera obstinada, y cuando se aburrió de ello clavó los dientes en su pecho duro. La mano de Sinbad, también más grande que la suya, agitó sin piedad ambas erecciones, lo que significó el fin para él. Se deshizo como el chiquillo corto de experiencia que le hizo ver que era, y más de una vez eyaculó esa noche.

No fueron más lejos de ese punto en aquella ocasión; sin embargo, en el futuro las oportunidades abundaron. Se encargaron de buscarlas. En cada una de ellas Judar le insistió en que le tomara como su _magi_ e intentó seducirle con la repetida promesa de poder y destrucción, pero a cambio siempre recibió negativas. Duros rechazos que contrastaban con su absurda amabilidad. El joven pensó que debía de ser una forma ideada especialmente para torturarle; ahora que era su amante no podía dejar de volver una y otra vez, aunque implicara tragarse estas formas de desprecio. Podía estar equivocado, pero dado su carácter resultaba para él imposible no tomárselo personal. Ni siquiera Sinbad le culparía por sentirse así.

** •••••**

―¿Qué hay con esa cara, no te esperabas que entrara por la puerta? ―preguntó Judar una noche en que le visitó. Se le acercaba con todo el desparpajo que era capaz de acumular.

―He perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que tengas cuidado al venir. ¿Cómo se supone que entraste esta vez? ―le dijo el rey dándole una mirada reprobatoria, aunque bien sabía que la pregunta estaba de más. El chico era bastante capaz de colarse donde quisiera sin ser visto; del mismo modo que podría armar un alboroto por diversión.

―Nadie me vio, el resto no importa. ―Aunque realmente no le preocupaba ser descubierto. Estaba en el palacio de Sindria, en los aposentos de Sinbad, y no era él quien debería dar explicaciones.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama como si fuese la suya. Estaba hecha, el otro hombre aún no se había acostado; Judar ya lo sabía porque había estado espiándolo mientras esperaba el momento idóneo para ir a su encuentro. La soledad entonces le supo amarga.

―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ―Sinbad le miraba desde arriba y pareció querer suspirar.

El joven se inclinó y tiró de sus ropajes claros. Los ojos rojos se encendieron como antorchas.

―Solo cierra la boca y ven conmigo.

De pronto se sentía inquieto, más impaciente que de costumbre. Cuando le abrazó, vino a su mente la imagen del otro en compañía de varias mujeres durante las últimas fiestas celebradas en la isla. Unos celos asesinos le habían fulminado como un rayo, pero se largó antes de que él le viera. No soportaba sentirse insignificante, reducido a uno más entre sus conquistas; pero allí estaba ahora, debatiéndose entre seguir besándole o enterrar los dientes en su yugular. Sinbad le desnudó y regó caricias venenosas en la carne, pero no consiguió difuminar del todo su desazón.

―Quítate ―refunfuñó en un momento determinado. Sinbad entonces bañaba sus dedos en aceite, cerca de los muslos del joven; se detuvo y le miró con las pobladas cejas levantadas. Judar se escurrió de debajo de su cuerpo recio y entre dientes le instó a que se recostara.

―Si querías te bastaba con pedirlo. ―dijo ahogando la risa al comprender sus intenciones.

Judar le dio la espalda y echó la larga trenza sobre su hombro sin molestarse en replicar; su figura clara y esbelta dibujó un arco de plata contra la luz de las lamparillas. Se inclinó todavía más y recibió su pene con hambruna, las manos ansiosas y la boca poseída por la misma sed vampírica que le calaba la mente. Los escalofríos fueron retribución inmediata: Sinbad se encargó de zambullirle en un océano de calor con la misma lengua que solía usar para rechazarle. Más que sostenerle para que no flaqueara, le pareció que lo mantenía preso con dedos de hierro para someterlo con aquel placer arrollador. Era preferible ahogarse que ser libre.

Subía de dos en dos los escalones hacia el éxtasis aunque su cuerpo bajara hacia las voraces fauces de su amante. Pero era imperioso que Judar se aferrara al último resquicio de cordura si quería arrastrarle con él. Apretó los labios contra la carne enfebrecida, su boca convertida en manantial. No obstante, sus movimientos se volvían torpes. La voz pugnaba por salir de su garganta aun cuando no hubiese más espacio. Incluso tener que respirar le pareció un impedimento.

Se negaba a ser derrotado por el placer; imprimió tanta fuerza como pudo sobre sus rodillas y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar con la felación. Pero en el furor de su lujuria olvidó que Sinbad era más fuerte. Ningún esfuerzo le costó liberar una mano para apoderarse de su segundo punto más vulnerable. Tomó su pene con el mismo ahínco con que sorbía entre sus piernas, y Judar sintió que estas se le derretían hasta dejar los huesos desnudos. Entonces formas abstractas cobraron vida detrás de sus párpados, vibraron como aves del _ruhk_ enloquecidas. Quizás lo eran; se desdibujaron pronto hasta sumirle en la totalidad de su orgasmo, sin escapatoria.

―¿Muy cansado para seguir? ―tuvo el descaro de preguntarle instantes más tarde, luego de que las caderas de Judar cedieran sobre su rostro y finalmente cayera de costado a su lado.

―Ni que tuviera tu edad para eso. ―Con el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, se las arregló para incorporarse y conservar la dignidad.

Todavía jadeaba cuando Sinbad se cernió sobre él. Las puntas del cabello púrpura bailaron sobre su clavícula de leche al compás de sus cuerpos enredados. Se impregnaban el uno del otro, pero nunca lo suficiente, nunca hasta sobrepasar lo físico. Allí radicaba su tragedia. Le sentía bullir en sus entrañas con la fuerza de la pasión más verdadera, y la vez efímera. Podía aferrarse a él con extremidades y dientes (era lo que hacía) pero todo acabaría de un modo natural.

Le ardieron los ojos y los cerró para no enfrentar su mirada. Gimió y enseguida apretó los dientes; quería ocultarse dentro de sí mismo, destruir su fragilidad, pero el rey no se lo permitió. Abrió sus labios con un beso y capturó su corazón otra vez, como si le hiciera falta. Cuando terminó se volvieron a besar pero no lo recuperó, ni tampoco consiguió robarse el suyo.

**•••••**

―¿Me vas a decir que la próxima vez entre por la ventana? ―inquirió estando a punto de caer dormido, ya que notó a Sinbad mirándolo.

―No lo preguntaste esta vez, me extraña ―respondió con cierto aire enigmático.

Judar levantó la cabeza de la almohada para gruñirle, entre curioso e irritado por la falta de sueño.

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora?

―De nada. Mejor duerme si no quieres caerte mañana de la alfombra ―dijo en medio de una sonrisa, enseguida le dio la espalda y finalizó la conversación. Judar le insistió durante un rato, y cuando se acostó otra vez lo hizo sintiéndose más enfadado que antes.

Solo al día siguiente, mientras viajaba de regreso a Kou, comprendió a qué se refería. Había olvidado su costumbre de intentar persuadirle para que se prestara a sus propósitos.

* * *

Choli: Es el nombre del top que usa Judar, típicamente hindú.


End file.
